


Angelic Seduction

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley asks Aziraphale to prove that he can pull off a seduction.





	Angelic Seduction

Crowley sat in the corner of the pub, drinking and watching the door. Aziraphale bustled in and sat down next to him, automatically reaching for the bread on the table. “You wanted to meet?” he asked, taking the drink the barmaid put in front of him and tipping her.

“I’ve got to go out of town for a short time. Did you have any business near Oldham?”

“Actually yes. Supposed to bless a well. You?”

“There’s a certain merchant I’m supposed to seduce,” grumbled Crowley. He was well aware of Aziraphale watching him.

“Ah. So did you want to invoke the Arrangement?”

Crowley nearly did a spit take. “It’s a _seduction_.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just as capable of that as you are.”

“Just as…” Crowley struggled to compose himself. “Angel, have you ever actually seduced someone?”

Aziraphale sat up a little straighter. “Well, that would be telling.”

Crowley stared at him. “I’m not sure that I believe you.”

Aziraphale got a dangerous smile on his face. He scooted a little closer to Crowley and put a hand on his knee. “Shall I prove it to you?” he asked, pitching his voice low and dark.

Crowley shivered, not wanting to admit the effect it was having on him.

Aziraphale leaned in closer still, whispering against the skin just behind Crowley’s ear. “Why don’t you take me upstairs and I show you just how good I can be?”

Satan below, but this was _unfair_. The Effort Crowley had been making strained against his trousers. Aziraphale’s hand lifted from his knee and. fingers teasing the fabric, not quite touching where Crowley wanted it most.

Aziraphale kept his hand away, as Crowley shifted his hips. Crowley could feel him smirking. “Take me upstairs,” Aziraphale repeated, something commanding in his tone.

Crowley stood up so fast he nearly banged his knee on the table. The half-empty glasses sloshed dangerously.

“Yes, fine. Come on,” he said, starting for the stairs.

“Really?” asked Aziraphale, his tone back to something more normal.

Crowley blinked and turned back towards Aziraphale, feeling like ice had been poured down his spine. “You…. you don’t actually… oh, of course you don’t.” Crowley turned away again, starting towards the door.

Aziraphale caught his wrist. “I do, actually.”

Crowley took a breath and dared to meet his gaze. 

Aziraphale’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I would be more than happy to go upstairs with you,” he repeated. “It’s not just an act, not with you.”

That could mean so many things, most of them dangerous for them both. And yet, as he looked at Aziraphale’s eyes, he couldn’t care less.

Aziraphale hesitated, then stepped closer to him again. “Take me upstairs,” he said once more in Crowley’s ear.

“Right. Don’t have to ask again,” said Crowley, swallowing hard and heading for the stairs.

As they moved, Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s wrist, but stayed close on his heels. Crowley’s heart beat fast in his chest, hardly daring to believe they were doing this, that Aziraphale truly did want this.

He unlocked his door with shaking hands and led Aziraphale inside. 

Aziraphale closed the door behind them, looked at Crowley, then suddenly crowded him against the wall. “Where were we?” he asked.

Crowley’s flagging interest was immediately back at full force. “I think you were seducing me?”

Aziraphale's hands reached up for Crowley's glasses. "May I?" he asked.

Crowley nodded, halfway wondering if it was really good for his corporeal vessel to have all his blood rushing so quickly from one place to another.

Aziraphale removed them with both hands and set them gently aside. He gave Crowley an almost shy smile, then leaned in and kissed him.

In all his time on Earth, Crowley had certainly kissed his fair share, seduced half a dozen or more and seen nearly every vice humans could get up to. But nothing above, below, or inbetween could compare to the taste of Aziraphale’s lips. It was like a hint of heaven he’d almost forgotten, but in a way that made him feel warm and cherished, not discarded and punished.

Aziraphale slotted his thigh between Crowley’s legs. Crowley moaned, instinctively rolling his hips. Aziraphale pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the other reaching to loosen his clothes.

Crowley snapped his fingers and they were both nude.

“Impatient,” said Aziraphale.

“I’ve wanted you to take me to bed for several thousand years.”

“Have you?” Aziraphale sounded surprised.

Crowley dropped his head back, thunking against the wall. “Yes,” he grumbled, wondering how Aziraphale could be so dense.

“Well, I rather wish you’d have asked me to seduce you sooner,” said Aziraphale.

“Never thought it would be that easy,” admitted Crowley.

“Well, then,” said Aziraphale, stepping back and pulling Crowley towards the bed. “Let me show you what else I can do.”

Crowley landed on his back. Aziraphale climbed over him and kissed him deeply. Crowley moaned, running his hands down Aziraphale’s sides, cupping his hips. 

Aziraphale kissed down Crowley’s throat, his chest, his stomach. Crowley’s tensed in anticipation, only for Aziraphale to suddenly flip him over, spread his cheeks and dive in to lick him open.

Crowley shouted into the bedsheets, wriggling in Aziraphale’s strong grip.

Out of all the possible things that could have happened tonight, this was very, very far down the list. 

The last of Crowley’s coherent thoughts were obliterated by Aziraphale’s tongue pushing into him. Crowley panted heavily, deliciously helpless, reduced to a mewling mess.

Finally, Aziraphale pulled back. Hazily, Crowley was aware of him wiping his mouth, but then he was moving over him, lining up, pushing in. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale claimed him, bracing himself just over his back, kissing the back of his neck.

Surely there was nothing quite like being fucked by an angel. _His_ angel.

“You’ve always been mine, Crowley, haven’t you?” asked Aziraphale softly, voice remarkably in control.

Crowley nodded, not quite up for speech. 

Fortunately, Aziraphale understood. “You’re beautiful,” he continued. “I’ve always thought so.” He shifted his hips in a way that nearly made Crowley’s eyes roll up in his head, moving a little faster. 

“Come for me, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley moaned and obeyed, shivering with the force of it. Aziraphale followed him over a heartbeat later, hugging him tightly, moaning softly into his skin.

As they came down, Aziraphale rolled them onto their sides, still deep inside Crowley as he spooned around him. He raised his head and kissed Crowley just below his mark. He settled back, holding him gently. “I suppose I’ve convinced you I can handle a simple seduction.”

Crowley huffed a laugh. “Yes, angel. Thought now I’m a bit jealous.”

“Mm, well, how about this? I go take care of our business in Oldham. Then I come back and tell you all about it and we do this again.”

Crowley snuggled in his arms. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic and belainefaerie for reading along and over. And to lmirandas for reading.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
